


we can do just what you like

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their shelves and tables are filled with frames. Robert hires a housekeeper to go in once a week to keep appearances at their house. It is not their home anymore though they host friends there sometimes when they need more space, when they know those people have too big of a mouth to really understand what is between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can do just what you like

She is wearing Robert's jacket. It smells like him and leather and Jerome is careful to place it on a hook before taking off his shirt in one neat move that leaves her smiling, because he is completely different with her than with her husband. There is less tearing off clothes and more of a performance, a show for her to appreciate and touch. 

As he grabs her by the waist to get her closer, Jerome is constantly tactile, she shakes out her hair, knowing it will fall out of her neat ponytail once she lets him near it. The fall of her hair is perfect, he says once, curling it between his fingers, spent between her legs. She laughs on top of him and kisses him for the compliment.

"I could watch you do that all day." he is frank even though he is straining against his pants, even though they've been prolonging this through the night out. She hops up to wrap her legs around him and his arms automatically keep her there. She winds her arms around his shoulders and shifts against him. 

"Do you think I can wait that long?" She traces the curve of his ear with her tongue and he groans, carrying her through the apartment to their room.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He drops her on the bed and she unbuckles his belt to get her hand in his pants. 

"I don't think Robert would like that." They shuck off the rest of their clothes and Jerome pulls her legs up to his shoulders and Anna is ready, has been ready, holding onto the sheets because Jerome went down on them like he thrived without air. He was gifted really.

Robert was gonna regret not coming back home sooner.

***

He is suspicious of the invitation but it _is_ Robert's birthday and he hasn't gone out for a night on the town in a very long time. It is the perfect way to blow off some steam before club season starts. The party is at a trendy club that caters to more expensive tastes, popular enough to hide anyone if you don't draw too much attention to yourself drunk. 

Robert has Anna on his lap in the booth and they are picture perfect, flushed from heat and alcohol. He feels a pang of envy and lust and has enough on his mind to not dwell on the cocktail of deadly sins brewing in his heart. Jerome gets a tray of shots from the bar as a peace offering to his thoughts and sets them down before the couple.

"Am I the only one here?" Robert kisses Anna's neck. before moving to get up and greet him. Jerome doesn't want to get hugged and motions to the shots, grabbing one carefully. 

"Birthday shots for the old man." Robert smiles but there are layers hidden in his blue eyes like an iceberg and Jerome is ready to crash into it willingly.

They toast and Anna answers his earlier question with a sly smile that Jerome has seen on Robert's face one too many times. He wonders if it is originally hers or his. 

"No, some of our friends are on the dance floor. Do you want to join them? Robert doesn't dance much besides what Wojciech had taught him for our wedding." Her hand is small in his as she takes his silence as acceptance of the offer. Jerome looks at Robert who flaps a hand in an approximation of a wave, easily comfortable leaning back into cushions.

"Go ahead, have fun. Anna likes to dance." But he is the one celebrating, Jerome wants to protest until Anna starts dragging him up. 

She is a whirlwind around him, her whole body in tune with the song but Jerome isn't too shabby himself. He's got some moves and if he concentrates more on the mindless beats than on her hips, he can admit he is having fun.

They take a short break for water and Jerome almost forgets Robert is in the corner, probably drinking by himself. The songs slows down into something made for partners who don't mind being exhibitionists. Jerome is suddenly aware of all the skin he is touching, of how close Anna has gotten, still dancing. He wants to be carried away by the music but rational thought persists. 

They are married, his mouth is dry and he pictures for a second what that would be like. 

She has a hand on his forearm, branding it better than the tattoo that sits there. She is too close and Jerome jumps when another hand lands on his shoulder, but there is a wall of muscle behind him preventing him from turning. 

"Close your eyes." Robert's breath is sweet-smelling with alcohol and Jerome has an insane urge to laugh because he never pegged the polish man for fruity drinks. The song goes on and Robert falls into rhythm, sandwiches the tallest of them between the couple and Jerome can't help it, grinding into Anna. It's only a dance.

That is the first time they go back home together.

***

Anna is the one that proposes the idea of getting another apartment after she sees Jerome's eyes linger on the pictures on their mantle. Shots taken from friends and family, on vacation, at their wedding, at home. She doesn't want him to be left out. Robert agrees easily, between them they have enough money to find a decent hole in the wall far enough away but commutable for jobs.

Jerome gets a key at practice with a Bayern key fob and a Tweety bird blowing a kiss. It is neither of the Lewandowskis, he knows and doesn't connect the dots until after Pep is satisfied or bothered enough with the heat.

"Is this _my_ key to your house?" He asks because he is still blown away by the implications and is not afraid of asking stupid questions. 

Robert laughs a touch too loudly, catching a straggler's eye and Jerome wishes he could shut him up with a kiss, because apparently his libido likes being mocked. It is a wonder they haven't been caught, other than that one time with David, who was too mortified to say anything about Jerome on his knees for the polish striker. 

"Yes, it's to _our_ apartment." Jerome is puzzled and drives to the address Roberts tell him when he is suitably refreshed and has had something to eat. 

Anna and Robert had picked the apartment mainly for one feature. The shower was big enough for three. 

They fall into bed easily because Jerome doesn't know how else to thank them for this absurd gift. 

The shower is christened afterwards as Anna blows him and Robert pushes into him with slick fingers. Jerome is trembling by the time the water turns cold from over-stimulation. His legs feel like jelly and Robert has to hold him up as he strips his cock in time with his thrusts. Anna watches with half-lidded eyes as she rubs her clitoris with one hand and uses the nails of her other to scratch lines down Jerome's chest. He comes, biting his lip to keep himself from sobbing.

Robert takes them back to bed and they all lie together on a soft bed that is _theirs_.

Jerome wakes up to Anna riding Robert with force, making their bed bounce. The look of love and adoration in those blue eyes steals his attention the most though. Anna takes his hand as she comes down and looks at him when she says "I love you" tenderly.

He is held between them and he knows this was the best decision he has made in his life.

***

Anna loves taking pictures of the twins. She loves all of the faces they make and all the cute outfits she can buy them without reservations. Sherin approves of her taste and she lords that over the boys for weeks.

Their shelves and tables are filled with frames. Robert hires a housekeeper to go in once a week to keep appearances at their house. It is not their home anymore though they host friends there sometimes when they need more space, when they know those people have too big of a mouth to really understand what is between them.

Robert is the easy touch for the girls. They could ask him for a car and he would probably buy two just to keep in storage until they're of age to drive.

Anna and Jerome can usually stop him with a look but he still manages to make Lamia happy with a reading swing by the window.

They are not sure how to approach any questions besides being honest about love. The girls understand that Anna and Robert are married and they are both in love with Jerome.

Anna is the first to wake up in the mornings and Jerome is next because he is a light sleeper. They fill the beginning of the day with soft kisses and don't get Robert up until he is feigning sleep to stay in bed for longer. Jerome worms his way down to kiss his navel and Anna giggles when Robert makes a face like a pleased cat.

She stretches out and slaps Jerome's ass as she walks to the bathroom naked as a dark-haired Venus.

"I have a meeting." She pouts as another morning is interrupted by responsibilities. Jerome clings to her using his weight to pin her down. He combs his fingers through her hair and she sighs. Maybe another five minutes won't kill her. Robert has his head pillowed on her stomach, sprawled across the bottom of the bed, still trying to sleep.

"Does this mean I get your breasts and Robert gets your ass?" Jerome teases and Anna is not amused.

"No, because it's my body, not property, Jer." She bucks up and untangles herself from the boys, sitting up but reluctant to cross the room to start her day. What she really wanted to do was skip the meeting and punish Jerome for being annoying when he knows she's already grumpy.

Jerome scoots over as best he can with Robert still star-fishing and moves her hair off her shoulder and kisses it as an apology.

"Yeah, alright. I want to stay but I have to leave. And you two have that promo event so up," Robert doesn't budge. Anna lifts her foot threatening to kick him off the bed, and he rolls to capture Jerome in his octopus embrace.

Jerome salutes as she puts on pants. 

"Im going to call you when I get to the meeting and you better be up and in a car when I do." She shouts from the bathroom as she puts on her makeup.

***

It has been a year since they started this and they didn't even last through dinner because Anna decided to play footsies. Jerome couldn't concentrate enough to order and Robert just fucked with the waiter by only speaking Polish. They left laughing like teenagers getting caught in a prank. 

Jerome drives because Robert had practically drank a wine bottle by himself and Anna wanted to make-out in the backseat with somebody. Robert is affectionate on wine and is nibbling on Anna's neck while murmuring in his native tongue and Jerome tries not kill them on the way back home because staring in the rear view mirror to catch Robert's hands undressing Anna was not conducive to driving.

She moans as Robert reaches under her skirt and Jerome holds his breath counting the seconds down until they reach home. 

"You're killing me," he whines and adjusts himself again. Robert stares into the mirror with bright eyes. 

"We know," his voice is low and rough as Anna arches in his lap tilting her head back, getting her hair in Robert's face. Jerome wants to stop the car but knows it would be useless. Two adults in the back was already a struggle, three would be impossible and he wanted to fuck Robert in their bed, not in the car.

It is an extremely smug Anna that gets out of the car, fixing her clothes and Jerome growls, hugging her to his chest in the elevator, letting her feel his erection. She laughed darkly with promises, promises.

Robert opens the door and Jerome wastes no time, savagely kissing him against the wall and Anna's hands are all over them, pulling clothes off and sharing body heat. 

'Fuck, you--" _are unbearable_ Jerome mutters as Anna shimmies out of her skirt. She is beautiful and she is a fucking menace. Robert is behind her with his hands on her breasts and his dick heavy between his legs. He doesn't have the brain cells to describe how much he loves them so he shows them instead.

He takes a turn with both of them and then altogether getting absolutely filthy which meant sharing a shower where he did his best drowning impression eating Anna out and rode Robert's dick until he couldn't come anymore.

They cuddle with Anna in his arms and Robert behind him. Jerome kisses the skin behind her ear before proclaiming "best birthday I could ask for." Robert smiles into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> clap your hands if you believe.


End file.
